We Were Meant to Be
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: Willa was finally certain of her feelings for Philby. But because he shared that kiss with Charlene that one night in Norway, Willa's not sure if Philby likes her or Charlene. But Philby likes Willa, right? Wilby one-shot. Power Play spoilers. Rated K plus for scenes involving romance


We Were Meant to Be

** A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FanFic, so it probably won't be any good. So, NO FLAMING! I do like constructive criticism, so review and tell me what you loved, hated, etc. So…here it goes! Hope you like it! **

Willa sat on a Park bench in Epcot's France. She was not a hologram; the park was open, and the sun was just beginning to set. The IllumiNations show would start soon. She was confused. Did Philby love her? Or Charlene? After all, he did kiss her that one night in Norway. Just when she was sure of her feelings towards him, he had to kiss Charlene.

_Why?_ Willa thought. _ Why her?_

Well, Charlene _was_ the prettiest girl in Orlando, let alone the Keepers group. Charlene _was_ blonde, captain of the cheer squad, and smart. She was the "It Girl" that everyone wanted to be.

But…Charlene liked Maybeck, right? And Maybeck liked her, so…Willa didn't understand why _Philby_, of _all people_, had to kiss her. Maybeck tried…but there was always Finn…no. He had Amanda.

Willa's mind was so garbled and confused that not even a beautiful sunset in the middle of summer at Walt Disney World would make everything better.

Willa groaned and put her face in between her hands.

She saw the crowds of happy people walked by and lined up around the lake for the IllumiNations show. Maybe IllumiNations would help take her mind off of things.

It was beautiful. All the fireworks sending bursts of color into the midnight blue sky. She sighed contentedly, but Philby could not, _would_ not, get off her mind.

After the show was over, she made her was towards the exit.

"Come again soon!" A Cast Member said as she exited through the turnstile.

She had ridden her bike to Epcot, and as she was going home, she passed Philby on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing onto her handlebars to stop her when she rode right past him.

Willa gave him a flat "Hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Well, if nothing were wrong, then you wouldn't be acting like this," he said, letting go of her handlebars.

"You wouldn't understand," she said as she pedaled away.

"Willa!" he called after her, but to no avail: she wouldn't answer him.

_What did I do to her?_ Philby thought.

Philby was your ideal guy. He was cute, smart, funny, and he could understand girls. But, sometimes, he couldn't understand what was up with Willa.

There was only one person in this world who could understand Willa, and it was Charlene.

Charlene was like Willa's sister. She was her best friend, and she could trust her with anything. But when Philby and Charlene shared that one kiss, it took Willa months to gain Charlene's trust back.

When Philby got home, he texted Charlene and told her to join him on IM.

…o…o…o…

** *Incoming Message* **

** Received at: 9:42 P.M.**

** From: Philby**

** its an emergency. IM now! **

When Charlene got this text she was worried. If Philby called an emergency meeting on IM, it meant the Overtakers were up to something, and life for the Keepers would not be easy for the next few weeks.

**philitup has logged on.**

** philitup: Charlie? U there?**

** Angelface13 has logged on.**

** Angelface13: I got ur text. What's the 911?**

** philitup: I need some help with willa. **

** Angelface13: that was ur emergency? U had me freaked out! I thought it was OTs!**

** philitup: no! its worse! Willa's mad at me for some unknown reason and I need help!**

** Angelface13: idk…the only time she was ever mad at me was when u kissed me…maybe its that?**

…o…o…o…

When Willa got home, she felt kind of bad for being rude to Philby, so she logged onto the Kingdom Keepers chat room on IM, only to discover that Philby was currently talking to Charlene…and _only_ Charlene.

Willa thought her assumptions were right. She stared at the screen in shock for a few moments, while a tear silently slid down her cheek.

_I need to do something about this, _Willa thought as she logged on to the chat room.

…o…o…o…

**philitup: maybe, but I thought we were over that! I mean, it was just to get rid of the spell. Does she think its something more?**

** Angelface13: I don't know. I thought we WERE over that, but maybe she thinks its something more. She was mad at me for months!**

** willowtree has logged on.**

** willowtree: philby, I need to talk to u.**

** Angelface13: well, I guess ill leave u two alone, then…**

** Angelface13 has logged off.**

** willowtree: philby, is there something going on between you and Charlene?**

** philitup: willa, I cant do this right now…I have to go. Meet me in the secret apartment tomorrow at 11:30 a.m. ok?**

Willa thought about this for a moment. Was he lying to avoid this, or was he telling the truth?

**willowtree: ok. Ill c u there. **

** willowtree has logged off. **

** philitup has logged off. **

Philby smiled. Thanks to Charlene, he was going to set things right with Willa.

…o…o…o…

Willa walked Main Street in the Magic Kingdom unconfidently. Her stomach churned, her heart pounded. She felt slightly sick with nervousness. Once she had climbed Escher's Keep, she reached the secret apartment and found it empty. She waited for what felt like ten minutes, but it really only had been three. She checked her phone for any messages from Philby.

** *Incoming Message* **

** Received at: 11:33 A.M.**

** From: Philby**

** Hey Willa! I'm running a little late. I'll c u in 5 min. :)**

Willa smiled. At least he hadn't completely forgotten about it. Then her mind started twisting again. What was he going to talk to her about? Was it to tell her that he had fallen for Charlene? Or that he had feelings for her? She was getting herself too worked up, so she tried to relax through her anxiety.

She had almost dozed off when she heard the door open.

"Willa?" Philby called.

Willa jumped off the couch, and as he entered the room, her heart rate skyrocketed. She tried taking deep breaths, but nothing was working.

"S-So y-you wa-anted to talk t-to me-e ab-bout s-someth-hing?" Willa stuttered when nervous.

Philby was also as nervous as could be. His throat had gone too dry to speak.

"I-I need to tell you something, and I-I've been t-trying to tell you for q-quite s-some time n-now…" He trailed off.

"A-And?"

He took her hand and guided her through the apartment to the couch where Willa had been sitting before. They sat down. Willa's heart was beating so fast, she was afraid he could hear it. She felt lightheaded, and had a lump in her throat. He could be giving her either good news, or bad news. If it was the bad news, she was sure that she would cry on the spot. Right there, right then. Her bottom lip was quivering, and she decided that it was the bad news, since Philby was taking such a long time to say what he wanted to.

Philby didn't know how to tell Willa how much he loved her. It started out as a crush that began at the Frozen Marble during a meeting with the other Keepers. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she had absolutely zero feelings for him? But that couldn't be true. Every single one of the Keepers had assured him that Willa liked him, but, still. He had the right to be nervous about confessing his feelings. Who wouldn't be?

Philby took a deep breath and said, "Willa, I don't know how to say this, but…I like you. No, like isn't the word for it. It's something so much more. I hated seeing you so upset about the kiss with Charlene. It was to break the spell, and someone had to do it, so I just wanted to get it over with, and then I saw how angry you were a-and it just broke my heart, and then I thought that you would hate me forever, and then the other night one the sidewalk you—

His rambling was interrupted by Willa's lips touching his. A kiss that was passionate, yet soft.

_Like the angel she is,_ Philby thought.

Willa smiled through the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

There were tears pouring out of Willa's eyes, but they were not tears of sadness: they were tears of joy.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you, Willa."

That's when Willa realized, that she didn't need the cutest boy in the world, she didn't need the most popular guy in school, she didn't need the most athletic, she didn't need any of those. She only needed Philby. Her other half. The one that could make her sky blue when it was filled with grey clouds.

It was at that moment that Willa realized that they were meant to be.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Liked it? PM me or review! I'd really appreciate it! Remember—No flaming! :) **


End file.
